Captured Innocence
by rsman26
Summary: Harry and Hermione had settled into a blissful life together as man and wife. They were deeply happy, until their only daugther Rose was taken. Now Harry must fight to get her back safely against an unseen foe, someone from his past.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it characters._

Captured Innocence

Chapter 1

"_We have your daughter. We want five million galleons or we will kill her. Do not attempt to trace or track us or we will kill us. Believe us in this Mr. Potter. You will be contacted with further instructions"_

The disembodied voice said in a shapeless, formless, silvery mist of the patronus, purposefully cast that way to make it impossible to trace. The inhabitants of the room looked on in sheer terror as the meaning of the words sank in. Harry looked like the very essence of his soul had been sucked away. He couldn't breathe, his lungs seeming to be emptied as he stared at the table where the mist had just been, vanishing leaving behind a small blue jacket. A jacket he knew very well. The jacket of his only daughter Rose, which he had placed on her that very morning as he watched her leave with Ginny. Whom he and Hermione had an arraignment with for child care. She'd watch Rose while her parents Harry and Hermione were at work. It seemed to work well, Rose loved her aunt Ginny and Ginny loved her. Not yet having children of her own, and not really finding a real career after being side lined in her Quidditch career after a devastating injury.

Harry cast a pale look at his best friend and second in command at the Auror department, Ron. His face also telling the story of the fear he was feeling.

"What do we know" Harry asked with purpose, but still having trouble keeping his voice from shaking.

Ron looked altogether crestfallen as he dropped his voice so Hermione, who now stood a ways off crying hysterically since she had received the news, "Not much, Ginny was taking her for their usual walk around the park, when according to the recovered memory of a muggle witness three masked men apparted out of nowhere, stunned Ginny and grabbed Rose and," Ron throat caught slightly, going somewhat tight, "And they took her and vanished," Ron finished in a low tone.

Harry looked on with his head swimming with so many emotions he couldn't discern one from the other. Pain, fear, love, hate, anger, and pure terror at the thought of his beautiful little girl out there in the hands of brutally savage creatures, whom Harry would give his very soul at this point to simply be alone in a room with right now.

"How's Ginny, is she alright," Harry asked in a tone of true concern.

"She's ok, obviously shaken up, but other than that she's fine," Ron answered.

Harry simply nodded his understanding as he looked of to the still shaking and convulsing wife, crying to herself in the large armchair they so often loved to occupy together, the very chair Rose had been conceived in. The thought caused Harry's eyes to mist. He couldn't succumb though, he had to be strong, his wife, daughter, and son needed him now. His son James, at his second year in school, probably at this point being pulled from his class at Hogwarts to be told the horrible truth and to be brought home to ensure his safety. Harry knew the security at the castle could not be trusted, having been victim to that startling fact to many times himself. So he had sent his best men to personally escort him back to his family's home here in Godirc's Hallow.

Harry wanted nothing more than to walk over and throw his arms around Hermione and try to provide the comfort she so desperately needed right now, but it would have to wait. Right now he needed to be an Auror. This was after all what he was trained for, but he never thought he'd have to deal with a situation so close to his heart. But he trusted no one else to lead this up. He was determined, he would go to hell and back, he would rip the very foundations of the world if that's what it would take to get his beloved child back.

It had been seventeen years since he had vanquished Voldemort, sixteen since he graduated Hogwarts and entered the Auror training academy. Graduating at the top of his class he began to get a fast reputation for being a tough, hard hitting officer. One many dark Wizards feared. He had been responsible for more arrests than many other Auror's combined. This however had earned him several enemies in the Wizarding underworld.

It was three years after leaving Hogwarts that he and Hermione realized something they both had always deep down in the very core of their being always knew, that they were truly in love. It was a near fatal encounter that Harry had with a particularly nasty nemesis that made them actually admit it out loud. He had barely survived the encounter, his enemy had not. While he laid, recovering in St Mungo's Hermione visited each and everyday, always with a look of tender compassion in her eyes, and something else Harry thought he'd seen, something he prayed he wasn't misreading. For he felt the same, though he had never had the nerve to admit it, for fear of ruining what they had. He and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione had tried being together during their final year at school, but all had to admit they were just not suited for one another. Ron went on to marry Susan Bones, after a somewhat brief courtship. Ginny focused hard on her Quidditch career after that, until she was hurt.

Harry remembered the day he first told his wife he loved her, first admitted that she was the only person who could truly fill the gaping hole in his soul. He was nearing the end of his stay at St. Mungos when as each day before Hermione floated into the room swaying lightly to the bedside chair. They smiled and exchanged small talk of nothing seemingly important, until Harry asked a question, a question that changed both of their lives forever.

"Hermione," he said lightly.

"Hum, what is it," she answered looking up at him.

"Do you ever wonder what would of happened if we, well if we went through with what we almost did in that tent when we were alone," he asked with a soft voice, remembering a stolen night where the shared a tenderly passionate kiss, and found themselves nearly given into their baser desires, only stopping at what they thought was a noise outside the tent. Harry stepped outside to investigate and when he returned he found Hermione bundled up in a chair, he knew then the moment, the opportunity had passed.

She looked at him slightly startled and went a deep shade of crimson, "Well sometimes, but really Harry it was just something we really didn't need to deal with then, we had so many other, more pressing matters to deal with," she answered.

"So you don't regret it, not going through with it" he asked seeming a bit disheartened.

"I never said that, I just mean, well, I" she stammered obviously flustered, "Oh Harry why are you bringing these things up," she asked in a somewhat hasty tone. She was afraid herself; afraid to admit to him, to anyone that she to was hopelessly in love with her best friend.

"It's just I think of things like that sometimes, like how our lives would be different if so many different things had happened. What if I had plucked up the courage and asked you to the Yule Ball, what if I had taken our time during the D.A to make a move, what if I hadn't thought so much about Ron's feelings and just acted on what was in my heart." he said through a long sigh.

"What do you mean Harry, why are you saying this," Hermione asked, her heart feeling like it was about pound straight through her chest.

"Well I've had my fair share of close calls in the past but I've come to realize something, life's to short to be afraid to live out your hearts desire, after this last fight I promised myself as I laid on that operating table that if I pulled through I wouldn't be afraid to listen to it, and follow what it had been telling me for years." he said as he took her hand and suddenly looked her straight in the eye, his piercing green eyes making her shiver with anticipation. "And that's this, Hermione I love you, I've loved you for as long as I can remember, I've just been so afraid of so many things, how you'd feel about it, how Ron would feel about it, how the bleeding world would feel about it, but I'm not anymore, I could die tomorrow, or next week, or in a hundred years, but all that matters is I need you to know this deep truth, Hermione Jean granger I love you with all I have inside, and I always will." he finished, letting his eyes tell her the truth of these convictions.

She just looked at him dumbfounded, not knowing what to say, he began to look away, fearing he had just done it, he had just tainted their friendship forever, he feared she didn't or couldn't feel the same, when she grabbed his face and with a motion that nearly gave him whiplash she pulled his lips fiercely to hers. They wrapped themselves in a kiss that spoke of the passion that each had been feeling for the other for so long. When they finally broke she beamed like the sun's center, "I love you too Harry Potter, it took you long enough to say it," she said playfully slapping his arm and then laughing in pure euphoria, pulling him into another long kiss.

They were married two months later, their first child being born shortly after, a son they named James. Then a second child came, nearly nine years ago to the day, her birthday being only three days away from this day, the day she was taken. They named her Rose, and were in gentle blissful oblivion.

Hermione's tormented wails once again brought Harry out of his thoughts of the past and back to stark horrors of the present reality. His brained switched, he needed to suppress these emotions for now. The Auror part of himself kicked into high gear, "Watikins" Harry cried with authority to a younger Wizard with long sandy hair and sharp features that made him look underhanded and menacing, making him perfect for undercover work, "Go through the usual sources, make contact with all of your CI's, see if theirs any buzz about this on the streets," Harry ordered to the young man who nodded and turned to leave the room at once.

"Rosen, you find out all you can about tracing formless patronues, if there's a way I want to know it and I want to know it yesterday, talk to Breckin Sayers in the department of mysteries he knows the most about it," Harry again ordered to a smaller, broader Auror with sleek brown hair. He nodded as well and left too.

"Ron, set a perimeter around this house, send Glosset and Mulchwood, to do the same to the burrow, just in case," Harry cried in pain at the prospect of more people he loved being targeted.

"Right mate, and don't worry, we'll get her back safe, keep faith," Ron said in a kindly comforting tone, taking Harry's shoulder.

Harry just nodded as Ron left the room as well, leaving him and Hermione alone. He then slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, she hugged him tightly as painfully wrought tears streamed down her cheeks, "Oh Harry why is it always us, why the hell do these horrible things keep happening," she cried in pure anguish.

Harry just stroked her hair, he didn't have an answer, at least not one he wanted to utter out loud. It was him he thought, he had always carried this curse, this curse that seemed to infect everyone he gets close to, everyone he loved. Striking them down because of the mere association with him. And now his innocent little angel was the newest victim. He finally succumbed to tears as he thought about her out there, scared, alone. A fire suddenly blazed to life in his soul, a wrathfully consuming flame. He would get her back he vowed, he would get her back and those responsible would pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days had past since his daughter had been taken and Harry's frustration was mounting. What was taking so damn long, he had the money; they knew he had, that's why they asked for so manageable a number. He had that many times over so it would be easy to get. The number shows that these kidnappers wanted a fast resolution to this. But they hadn't attempted to make contact, causing Harry's fear and rage to grow to dangerous proportions.

Harry was pleased when his man Rosen had informed him that when the instructions did come they had a good chance to track it, using a counter charm from Sayers at the department of Mysteries.

But Harry couldn't wait anymore; he had to be more proactive. He couldn't just sit around waiting; it was time to find these monsters, his way. He made sure Hermione and James were well guarded, then he headed out into the night the see a friend and mentor.

Harry appeared a moment later in front of a handsomely rustic house. He walked up the wraparound porch and rapped firmly on the door. A minute later it was answered by a tall dark man, with a sleek bald head and a large earring.

"Harry, I've been expecting you, come in," Said Kingsley in a slow deeply rich measured tone.

Harry nodded and entered quickly without a word. Kingsley directed him down a long hall way, entering a large study once rounding the corner.

"Can I offer you a drink," Kingsley asked motioning to decanter filled with rich amber liquid.

Harry shook his head, "Sorry, no time," He answered plainly.

Kingsley nodded his head knowingly, "I'm sorry Harry, this is, well it's a tragic blow, who would have the stones to do this," Kingsley asked in a truly fuming breath.

"That's why I'm here, I was hoping you could help me clean the distortion from this," he said pulling out a small vial filled with a smoky substance , "then I was hoping you could do your thing and tell me where their from."

Kingsley nodded and went to a large mahogany cabinet from which he took a large stone basin. He walked over to his desk and placed the pensive firmly on top. "Let's see what you got," Kingsley said extending his hand to take to memory from Harry.

Kingsley emptied the slivery liquid into the basin and let it swirl and smoke around a moment, then rather than enter the pensive he drew his wand and traced it over the surface of the liquid inside, causing the image of a formless patronus rise, and reply the ransom demand. Kingsley listened intently, and waved his wand, causing the sound to come in clearer and sharper. He could hear the voice of the patronuses master much better now, "Well the accent's obviously Ukraine, from the south," Kibngsley said lowering his ear, listening to the message once again, "The way he's hitting the R's, he's defiantly from Odesa"

Harry looked shocked, "Odesa, The Strelsty," Harry asked incredulously.

"But that wouldn't make any sense, this isn't like them, would they really want to go after you or your LMS force, their lowlife potion and arms dealers they wouldn't want that kind of heat," Kingsley said, speaking of Harry's LMS force. LMS standing for the Last Men Standing, so named because whenever they engage in combat their always such. And whoever they go after is brought down, Harry had already taken down their last boss Pachinko, and their new boss wouldn't want to cross him like this.

"The Strelsty may not be behind it, but you can bet your ass they know something, and I'm going to find out what it is," Harry said with purpose.

Kingsley nodded, "Try not to cause too much damage, we've got enough trouble with the Ukrainian ministry without having to get into a jurisdictional pissing match," Kingsley said knowing of the corruption found their, causing them to be in bed with the organized crime syndicate.

"It'll be quick, in and out, they'll never know I was there," Said Harry quickly forming his plan. At once he flourished his wand causing seven identical patronuses to spring forth, "Five minutes, were mounting up," he said quickly to all of them. They all turned and sped off at once to their destinations.

"Good luck," Kingsley said extending his hand.

"Thanks Kingsley, we may just need it this time," Harry replied taken it and shaking it quickly, turning and vanishing with haste.

Harry appeared a moment later in his team's locker room. One by one figures began popping up out of nowhere. All stepping quickly to their locker and pulling out their tactical gear. These were Harry's elite force, his personal strike team. The Last Men Standing. Harry looked at each as they prepared, there was Sam Cross, codename Viper, demolishens expert, a very large black man with huge arms, standing a towering 6 feet 8 inches tall. Piper Watinkins, codename So. hound, infiltration and espionage, so named for his like of the ladies from South London. The twins Jim and Zao Yamoto, small and sleet, trained in a the deadliest martial arts, also experts in an impressive arsenal of offensive and defensive curses, codenames Shadow sun and Shadow moon, so named due to their all white and all black uniforms worn respectively. Franco Deuaxframe', codename eagle eyes, the teams long shot, akin to a muggle sniper, he could work any curse from up to three miles away with deadly accuracy, never missing his mark. Danny St, Clarie, tall and lanky with dark brown hair, codename Slip shot, sabotage, master of undoing even the darkest laid magical bobby traps. And then there was Ron, codename Rounder, Harry's right hand man and highly trained in all areas. And lastly Harry, just called chief, team leader, master of all.

The team was dressed in under two minutes in their special made Kevlar gear, adept at stopping most curses. They faced forward awaiting their leader's orders.

"OK men we have a problem as you well know," Harry began speaking to all of them, "Some sorry dogs think us weak, think they can come after us, we're family an attack on one is an attack on all," Harry said loudly, electing a "Ra Whoo" the team's battle cry.

"It seems the maggots that took my little girl come from Odesa, you know what that means, we're going to be paying a little visit to Unsinov," Harry said bringing forth another Ra Whoo. "You know the drill, stay invisible, Shadow M, be ready with the distraction, Ron and I will get him and then we'll extract him back here. Now are we Ready to show them what happens when they mess with us," Harry screamed in flawless infliction, causing another deafening "Ra Whoo"

"On my mark then, In 3, 2, 1," Harry said, indicating for his team to synchronize their apparation, at one all disappearing at once.

A second later they all stood unseen on the outskirts of the Ukrainian city of Odesa. A little ways off stood a large abandoned factory that had been turned into a nightclub, hangout and base for the Strelsty, one of Europe's lowest and most under handed crime syndicates. One Harry and his men were very familiar with, having had their run-ins with them in the past. The most recent being when Harry had broken up a major international arms deal, stopping the transfer of powerfully destructive curses from the Ukrainian Ministry though the hands of the Strelsty to underworld figures in Great Britain. Landing the Strelsty's head in Nurmengard. His top capo Peter Usinov now taking over the reigns.

The team huddled, staring at the distant structure, Harry quickly and silently indicating Slip shot to step forward, pointing him to where Harry knew there to be an invisible barrier, at once Slip shot started working, putting on goggles as he touched the tip of his wand to the barrier, causing sparks to emerge as he cut a swath through it big enough for the to slip by.

"Ok," Harry said quietly, "Everybody online," Harry said pointing his wand to his ear, the rest doing the same, a means to be in constant communication with each other.

They all made their way in silent stealth up to the clubs entrance, walking in unseen. It was sprawling on the inside, with loud euro tech banging through the huge speakers. Lasers where seen everywhere and a thick fume of smoke hung around the room. Harry and Ron cast off their charms and walked straight to the stairs that lead to where they knew Ustinov was. Meeting a large thick bodyguard at the stairs base, he was very tall and was three times the size of Harry. At his approach he stuck out his arm and grabbed Harry tightly by the shoulder, denying him access. Harry scowled and in a furious motion Harry spun taking his wrist and bringing his leg up, delivered a devastating roundhouse to his temple. Sending him crashing feebly to the ground. Harry strode up the stairs with Ron on his heals. He entered the V.I.P area to find Ustinov there, flanked by two more bodyguards, a couple of pretty young woman on each side of him. He was a swarthy specimen, with straight black hair, a large hooked nose and an arrogant attitude that Harry just longed to beat out of him. He walked straight up to where he was seated, at once his hulking men with snide sneers moved forward to intercept them.

"No, please, let them approach" Ustinov said in a extremely cocky tone. His men retreated at once, "Harry Potter, do vot do I owe this pleasure."

"I need information," Harry said in a strong tone, indicating that he wasn't in the mood for games.

"Really and vot makes you think I vill help you," Ustinov sneered.

"Because you wont have a choice, now Shadow M," Harry said quickly. At once the whole of the expansive club went pitch black, completely devoid of light. There were screams and mass confusion throughout, as Ustinov's men rushed about blindly through curses wildly into the air. The darkness powder doing its job well. Finally the room began to clear, misty haze still hung in the air as Ustinov's stooges were able to make out the scene. Ustinov, Harry and Ron were gone.

Harry and Ron quickly made it through the barrier with their stunned quarry, followed closely by the rest of the team. Once beyond it the disappeared and arrived back at their headquarters a moment later. Harry and Ron quickly brought Ustinov's lifeless form into a small, semi dark interrogation room and placed him none too gently into the hard metal chair found within, magically lashing his hands to the arms.

Once there Harry pointed his wand at Ustinov who began stirring at once. Once full awake he registered his surroundings and began to struggle vainly against his bounds. "vot is this, you have no right you have nothing on me you cocksuckers, I demand you velease at once." Ustinov cried in protest, a hint of fear being heard in his voice.

"As I've told you Ustinov you're going to help me," Harry said coolly.

"Go to hell you vestern pig, I vill tell you nothing" he spat at Harry.

"I don't have time for this shit," Harry said nodding to Ron, who took Usinov's head and forced it roughly back, clasping his nose and forcing his mouth open. Harry withdrew a small blue bottle with a dark thick liquid within from his pocket. He approached Ustinov holding it firmly and he place his hand roughly on Ustinov's forehead, tilting it back even further. Harry turn turned the vial, pouring the Veritaserum down Ustinov throat. He wretched and convulsed for a moment but the potion went down. He began to relax and Harry and Ron both let go as his head fell back, revealing a serenely blank look.

"Now that's better, what is your name," Harry asked.

"Peter Gorobets Ustinov." Ustinov answered.

"Did you have anything to do with my daughter's abduction?"

"No" Ustinov answered plainly.

Harry could feel the frustration welling up once again. "Do you know who is behind it?"

"No"

Harry could feel the anger returning, "Do you recognize this voice" Harry said pointing his wand to Ustinov ear, letting him hear the voice of the kidnapper which Harry had stored there while at Kingsleys.

"Yes"

Excited hope began to spring in Harry's soul, "Who's voice is it, who are they tell me all you know"

"It is the voice of Alexei Ovseenko, he was my lieutenant once, he attempted a failed coup and is now hiding, knowing if I find him he's a dead man."

"Is he alone," Harry asked.

"I don't know, he fled with a five of my men, he could have found more." Ustinov said staring off into space.

"Is that all you know of this matter," Harry asked firmly.

"Yes."

Harry sighed loudly, "Shadows," he said to the two way mirror which lead to an observation room where the rest of the team had been watching the exchange.

At once Shadow sun and moon walked through the door, "Take him back, wipe his memory and drop him a mile from the club." Harry ordered. They nodded and took Ustinov by the shoulder, pulling him to his feet and disappearing at once.

After they were gone Harry turned to Ron, "This doesn't add up, I know Ovseenko, he's a mindless thug, he doesn't have the brains or the finesse to pull something like this off, why do you think his coup failed so horribly," Harry asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Well if Ustinov right he'll be on the run, I reckon some quick cash would help him start somewhere new," Ron answered.

"But why my little girl, he must have known I'd come after him, it doesn't make sense why would he expose himself like this, there's something else at work here. Somebody is behind this, pulling Ovseenko's strings but who," Harry asked in desperation.

"Well once we find Ovseenko we'll know, but that's the problem, we're no closer to finding him,' Ron answered through a long breath.

Harry nodded, "OK get back to my house, see if there's been any change, and the rest of you return to your posts, remain ready, as soon as we have any more info we're moving" eliciting a loud, "Ra Whoo, chief".

They all left at once, leaving Harry alone to ponder this troubling turn of events, this felt personal, he knew it in the pit of his stomach. Somebody out there had it out for him, the only question now was who, and why, and what did he have to do to get his daughter back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry returned home after a few more hours of fruitless investigating. He had been researching all they knew about Ovseenko, coming up with very little. He sighed as he looked at the front door of his lovely inviting cottage in Godrics hallow. How happy it had once been, now there was a pale cast around it. He nodded to two of his men who stood guard and opened the door. Once inside he found Ron sitting quietly by a roaring fire. He walked over to where he was seated, "Well anything?"

"Nothing yet, this is getting troubling what the hell are they waiting for." Ron asked.

Harry just shook his head, he wished he knew but he didn't. "Where's Hermione," Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"She's upstairs, I told her she needed some rest, so do you Harry bloody hell you look terrible," Ron said in concern, noting the dark circles that were visible in the firelight under Harry's eyes.

Harry didn't respond he just looked up the stairs debating wether or not to go up. He decided not to, he wanted to let Hermione rest. He instead plopped down beside Ron and stared mindless off into the fire. He felt spent, he was so close, he knew it, and yet so far away. Then without warning the flames in the fireplace sprang to life, blazing now in emerald green, a masked head appeared, Harry registering it and motioning to Ron, who immediately pulled out his wand and pointed it at the grate, muttering the tracking charm. The voice rose in a deep distorted measure and spoke.

"_The mother and only the mother will take the portkey, she will deliver the ransom and once received we will release your daughter, if anyone attempts to accompany her we will know, even if under the disillusionment charm, you have one hour."_

After the voice finished the fire blazed furiously, dying completely now, leaving behind a small blue marble, which was glowing. Harry recognized it to be the portkey, he looked with anticipation at Ron but was at once disheartened when he saw Ron simply shake his head, "Sorry Chief, didn't get it he wasn't on long enough to establish a firm lock," Ron said crestfallen.

"Damn it," Harry screamed in frustration, "Ok get the team, I want them here and ready in ten minutes, I'll go up and tell Hermione, meet us back down here and we'll come up with a strategy." Harry ordered and Ron nodded, standing and quickly vanishing.

Harry made his way up to he and Hermione's room and walked in. He quickly woke her beautifully peaceful sleeping form and hastily told her what had just happened.

"Well if I have to go, than I have to go and that's the just the way it is," she said firmly.

"I know but you are not going alone, who knows what those animals might do, no I will be going with you." Harry said in response.

"But Harry They said for me to come alone, they'll know your there, even if you are under the disillusionment charm," Hermione said in desperate frustration. 

"Yeah but I doubt they will be able," he started as he walked to the foot of their bed and threw open a trunk that sat there, rummaging inside its depths for a moment before extracting a thin flimsy mesh of fabric, "to detect this," he finished holding up his fathers cloak of invisibility. 

Hermione looked unconvinced, "I don't know Harry, how can we be sure?"

"Please baby trust me," he said knelling to his knees in front of her as she sat on the bed, taking her hands and looking in her eyes, letting them tell her his need for making sure she was safe.

She could never deny those piercing green orbs, she looked off to the side and answered, "OK."

They rose and made their way downstairs, finding the LMS, already standing there, geared up and ready to go.

"Ok mic up Hermione so we can all hear her, be ready, I'm going with her, and before you start Rounder I know what they said," Harry said strongly answering Ron's already begun protests, "But let me worry about that, ok once he have Rose we'll immediately potrkey back, I'll then know where their at and we'll be able to apparate back, or close at least, so be ready," Harry ordered. 

"Ra Whoo" they all answered.

Ron placed the piece in Hermione's ear with his wand and then gave her the prepared bags which had the money; they had been charmed to be nearly weightless. Once she was ready Ron hugged her, "Good luck, bring her back safely," To which Hermione nodded as she took a deep breath.

She walked over to where Harry was knelling beside the still glowing little marble, he threw the cloak over himself vanishing from sight, he and Hermione than placed a finger on the portkey, it felt glued to it at once and they felt a familiar sensation of being pulled by the navel with a large hook. They spun with a whirling and furious pace, Harry having to clutch tightly to his cloak with his free hand. They then slowed, and floated gracefully to the ground of what appeared to be a large empty room, in what looked to be an abandoned warehouse. Standing in front of him were three masked men dress all in black, all taller than she. Her breath was stalled as she looked frantically around for signs of Rose, beginning to get very worried when not finding any.

"Where's my daughter you bastards, she screamed in true fury.

"Patience Mrs. Potter, soon she will be with you, first do you have the money," Hermione nodded, throwing the bags to the ground, letting them fall open revealing the mounts of gold inside, able to fit due to the ever helpful extension charm.

They began to move closer to the bag when Hermione drew her wand, she cursed the ground before the bags, causing them to reel, "My daughter first, I swear I'll blow it up," she cried in desperation.

They simply looked at her and then they saw it, a flash of Harry moving back to position after having done a thorough search around the warehouse, not finding Rose anywhere, in doing so his foot visible for a fraction of a second, the men caught it, "someone's there, kill her." the tallest of the three shouted, Harry now recognizing to be Ovseenko. At once the other two dropped their wands and send jets of green light flying towards Hermione. Harry jumped, pushing her out of the way in the nick of time while spinning sending stunning spells flying at the two men, hitting both square in the chest. Ovseenko then grabbed the unconscious men and before Harry could send a third curse they vanished.

Once they were gone Harry looked up at the space where they had just stood, he screamed in rage and the pure agony of having missed them. Hermione too was also becoming frantic, "What will they do now, will they, oh God Harry will they," she cried, letting despair once again set in. Harry just looked at her, removing the cloak now, he didn't answer, he just didn't know.

They returned to the cottage a moment later and the portkey at once stopped glowing, rolling uselessly onto the floor. 

"We heard, she wasn't there," Ron asked Harry.

Harry shook his head, "No it was just a drop point, but they didn't bring her, I searched" Harry said, deeply troubled by this, why wouldn't they bring her, they brought the ransom. What the hell was going on here?

"Viper I want you and So. Hound to follow up, find everybody ever associated with Ovseenko still living in the U.K., their close, I want to find out where their holed up," Harry ordered.

The nodded and turned, vanishing at once, then a familiar formless patronus floated into the room.

"_That was very foolish Mr. Potter. You've put your daughter at terrible risk. Listen,"_

They all listened intently as the unmistakable voice of Rose came from the sliver vapor, "Mummy, Daddy, please, I want to come home, please come get me," she cried in fear before being cut off, Hermione cried in anguish at hearing it, Harry's soul turning to ice as fear took him.

"_You see, she's still alive, and if you want her to remain that way you will not deviate from our orders again, for this you must be punished, so the ransom is now ten million galleons, we will be in touch."_

The disembodied voice said before vanishing into nothingness. Harry couldn't breath, he nodded to Ron who knew him to mean to order the team to stand down for now. Harry tore upstairs, and went into the bathroom and begun splashing water generously on his face. He looked at his reflection, breathing hard. He couldn't stand it, looking at himself. He put his fist through it, sending shards of the mirror flying to the ground, leaving his knuckle bleeding. He felt angry tears sting his cheek. He was losing it, he needed to control himself. His daughter still needed him.

At that moment he saw Hermione standing in the doorway, no longer crying but wearing an odd look, a look of anger. 

"Why did you do that," she asked fuming with a frighteningly low tone.

"I don't know," he said thinking she was speaking of the mirror, "I'll fix it,"

"I'm not talking about the damned mirror, I'm talking about tonight, why did you have to come, why did you have to play the big Auror, do you think I can't handle myself, I have faced people like this before Harry," she spat in fury.

He looked at her, his heart falling, "I know but I just needed to be sure," he said in a low, almost defeated tone.

"No you just needed to do what you always do, play the part of the big hero, not trusting anybody else to do anything, well you messed it up and if she's hurt it'll be your fault, just like all of this is your fault," she screamed fully at him now. He just looked at her, feeling as if a blade had just run him through, like she had ripped his heart from his chest. She looked horrified at what she had just said, as Harry in anger pushed past her and tore out of the house into the cool night. Leaving her to fall to the bathroom floor crying to herself, she didn't know where that had come from, she was just so worried, she really didn't blame him. She knew how he always carried these things, the guilt, for feeling responsible for the deaths of so many he loved, now she'd told him their daughters coffin would be on his conscious as well. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Harry," she said through tears at the empty air in front of her.

Harry just looked at the midnight sky, cursing everything, his life, his name, his damned fate. At this point the wished he'd never existed, for surly that better than the pain he carried in his soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry walked for a while, no particular destination in mind. He finally decided that what he needed now was a stiff drink. He turned and vanished, appearing a moment later in front of Ron and Susan's house. He prayed he was home and was pleased that when Ron answered shortly after he knocked on the door.

"What is it chief, do we have to move" Ron answered in ready preparation.

"No, I just need a place to crash for a while, me and Hermione," Harry started but stopped himself, not really wanting to relive it, "I just need a place to crash," he said feeling completely drained.

"Sure mate, anytime you know that," Ron said moving to allow Harry access to his small but nice little suburban house just outside London.

Harry walked past him into the living room, at last throwing himself on the large plush blue sofa found within.

"Where's Susan," Harry asked.

"She's on nights this month at St. Mungos" Ron answered causally.

"I need a drink," Harry said.

"Sure mate, what can I get you," Ron asked.

"Strongest you got," answered in a tone that let Ron hear some of the frustration he had welling inside him now.

Ron left the room, returning a short time later carrying a decanter full of fire whiskey and two glasses. He sat across from Harry and handed him a glass. He poured Harry and himself a shot, Harry draining his at once. Harry then took the decanter and poured himself a hasty second.

"Whoa easy there mate," Ron said in concern, but he caught Harry's eyes which told him that Harry had no intention of taking anything easy. Ron ceased his protests at once.

They just sat there in silence for a while. Harry not really wanting to talk, he just wanted the alcohol to make him numb. He wanted to feel nothing. The fight with Hermione still swam furiously inside his mind. And he began to feel worse for it after a good measure of whiskey.

He knew that deep down; somewhere close to the center of her being she blamed him for this as much as he did. It was his fault; his chosen life had brought this about. I should have been a bookseller, he thought as he downed another shot, really beginning to feel the effects of the liquor now.

Ron got up and stretched his arms over his heads, "I need to hit it, your welcomed to the guest room when you're ready," Ron said walking from the room towards the stairs.

More likely he'd pass out here on the couch, he thought. Then he heard the front door open. He quickly drew his wand and stood, waiting for the intruder to present themselves.

He dropped it once he saw who it was; the slender and swaying form of Ginny Weasley entered the room, looking every bit as beautiful as she ever had. She smiled as she caught Harry's eye and made her way over to where he stood, walking with the slight limp she always had now due to her injury.

"Ginny," Harry stammered slightly drunk, "what are you here doing, uh doing here I mean?"

"I was worried about you, I went by your house and Hermione told me you two got into a fight, are you OK" She asked in a tenderly compassionate voice.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"No you not Harry I've known you to long to know when you're upset, I can't imagine what you're going through, it must be so hard," she said walking closer, placing her hand lightly on his shoulder, looking him deep in the eyes. God she smells so damn good he thought taking in her floral scent.

"Please Harry tell me what happened," she asked softly, "let me help you, it's the least I can do after I," she said looking away now, a touching vulnerability heard in her voice.

Harry seized her shoulders and stared fiercely into her eyes, "Its not your fault Gin, don't for a minute think that, if anything it's mine," Harry said swaying slightly.

She looked back at him, equaling his fierce gaze, "No Harry don't you dare, don't you do that to yourself, it's not your fault, it was never your fault, I know what she said, she told me, I told her what I thought of her for saying it, she had no right, no right to put that on you," Ginny said with a firmness, believing these convictions.

He looked deep into her eyes, he hadn't been this close to her in a while now, he had forgotten just how beautiful she was. She looked straight through him, as if she where penetrating his very soul. Then without warning she leaned in and touched her lips lightly to his, he retreated at once, "Ginny what the hell, I'm married," he said in disbelief.

"Yeah to a shrew of a woman who doesn't appreciate you, or what you've done for this world, please let me help you forget, let me ease your pain for just one night," she said as she leaned in once again, kissing him harder this time.

He began to let himself go, feeling her wrap her arms around him, this was better than fire whiskey, the sweet oblivion he had been searching for. She felt so good in his arms, as soft and light as when they first kissed. He remembered now just how much she could always turn him on. He felt his pants tighten as the blood was quickly leaving his head, nothing else mattered right now, not the world, not his job, not his wife. HIS WIFE. The thought slammed hard into his brain and he retreated from the Ginny, breaking the passionate kiss once again. He looked horrified at what he was just about to do, he almost succumbed to lust, he almost betrayed his wife.

What they hell was wrong with him, he was better than this, he knew he was. No matter how good it felt being in Ginny's arms, or how soft and supple her lips felt against him, or how for a moment, just a moment he didn't feel the pain that plagued him it couldn't change a single but essential part of his soul, he loved his wife. He truly loved her and he couldn't hurt her, no matter how drunk he was, or what she had said, or how the pressures of the situation were battering him down. All that truly mattered was that his heart still belonged to Hermione, and it always would.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I can't do this," he said in a low tone, desperate for her to understand why without him having to tell her.

She seemed not to because she wore a deeply hurt look on her face. As if his rejection were due to her, and not his love for his wife.

"Harry, I..I, I'm sorry," she stuttered as tears began to fall. She turned and quickly made her way out of the room. Harry felt even more horrible than before and tried to follow, to tell her it wasn't her, to try to explain but she apparted away before he could reach her.

He slowly walked back into the house and threw himself back on the couch. He threw his head back and breathed a very exhausted sigh. What next, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry sat in his office nursing a bad hangover. The events of the previous nights still manifesting themselves in his mind as he stared into the eyes of the bastard that had his daughter. Alexi Ovseenko, his smirking form looking up at him from an old mug shot. He had short cropped bleached blonde hair. A large protruding nose with severally puffy cheeks, due to a lifetime of heavy drinking and he looked ever bit the piece of filthy scum he was. Harry looked at him with a wrathful hate in his center. If he hurt his little girl Harry would not rest until the bastard lived the rest of his life in agonizing pain, enough so that after he'd be craving the feel of the dementor's lips, to suck out all the memories of what Harry had done to him.

What the hell happened last night, he wondered, just what was Ginny playing at. She had caught him completely off guard with her advances. He thought those feelings were long in the past. He chalked it up to just the guilt she must be feeling and the stress and pressure they were all under. He wasn't entirely sure of this though, he prided himself on his ability to read people, to look straight through someone and see right into their soul. A skill picked up after years spent on a tough beat. When he looked into the fire that blazed in Ginny's eyes last night he swore he saw something more than pure lust and desire, something that went deeper. But he had to admit he was pretty drunk, he couldn't be sure what he saw. Besides it was mostly Ginny who had ended what they had, she wanted so much to focus on her career she didn't have much time for anything else. Harry shook his head and pushed these thoughts aside, he had much more pressing matters to deal with right now.

Harry drank the rest of his tea when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come," he said.

Viper and So. Hound entered. Harry sat up, it's the first time they had checked in since Harry has sent them out on some recon work. He was very anxious to hear what they had.

"Well" he said hastily as soon as they entered.

"We tracked a few known associates still Living here in Britain but they knew nothing, many having not heard from him in a while," Viper answered in his quiet tone.

"Are you sure," Harry asked, to which they nodded.

Harry felt a familiar frustration swelling inside him. Another damned dead end, he thought. Then So Hound broke in, "We did find something," he said in his rather sophisticated manner of speech.

Harry's head immediately shot up, "What?" he asked.

"Well we found the trail of someone he use to deal with, a low level potion's dealer name Lance Stalls, but he was dead," So hound said plainly.

"What the hell good does that do us," Harry asked irately.

"Well Stalls used to deal with a partner, someone you know I think, a Mundungus Fletcher," So. Hound added quickly.

"Fletcher," Harry answered incredulously.

"Yeah Chief, want us to pick him up," Viper inquired.

"No, I'll deal with him myself, good work guys, stay frosty, we have a fight ahead of us, I can feel it," Harry said, receiving a Ra Whoo in answer.

Harry made his way to Knockturn alley, the dregs, skid row. He walked here from time to time, passing the souls society had forgotten or tossed away. Thugs, lowlifes, helpless addicts all jonesing for their next fix, willing to sell their very soul for it, what little soul they had left. These were the bad places, the ones respectable people work hard to try to avoid. Ignoring them completely like they didn't exist. These were the bad times, the potion alermantos, street name ally boy, having hit the streets six years prior, and it washed through the underclass like a plaque. Highly addictive, completely devastating, and altogether fuel for the madness of these poor wretches. He saw them, sleeping in doorways and dark corners. He felt regret for what many in his world resorted to simply to get through the day. He had no room in heart for sympathy today though, no room for thought or concern. Today his heart was split into two, half in love, half in hate. The love he had for his children, and his wife, and hate for the villains that did this to them. They had made a mistake when they targeted his family, a fatal mistake. Even if he got his daughter back he would never, never stop hunting the bastards that did this.

Harry turned the corner heading toward the small strip of street Mundungus was always known to deal from. At once his eyes were full of an already unfolding scene taking place in the shadows. Three men were beating a smaller third, a small squinty eyed git with dirty matted hair.

"That ally boy you sold us was only 17 percent pure, you promised at least fifty, it was so cut my customers started going elsewhere, do you know how that makes me look like Fletcher, hold him up," said the one standing in the middle, a medium sized square looking wizard with a buzzed head, tattoos running from his back up his neck.

The other two men complied with the thirds request and hoisted Mundungus to his feet, holding him firm there, "Now you'll see what comes from burning us," the apparent leader of this motley crew said advancing on Mundungus with a silver dagger, taking his ear in his hand.

At once the leader was thrown aside by Harry's well cast stunning spell. The other two dropped Mundungus and turned up the alley to find Harry standing there, wand drawn and a look of icy death in his eyes.

"Shit its Potter, lets get the hell outta here," the shorter of the two cried, both now seizing their stunned leader and apparting quickly away. Leaving Mundungus to stare at Harry in stunned silence. Then Harry saw it, his intent to flee as well, Harry however moved to fast.

"Expellirmus" Harry cried, causing Mundungus's wand to go flying from his hand.

"I didn't do it," Mundungus cried.

"Didn't do what," Harry asked coldly.

"Whatever the bleeding hell you're here about, I didn't do it," Mundungus answered.

"Well maybe so, but I'm sure I can find something a scum bag parolee like you is doing he shouldn't be, something that will send him straight back to a lonely cell in Azkaban." Harry said approaching Mundungus, pushing him hard against the wall while searching his pockets, finally succeeding in extracting a small vial, "Well, well what's this then, some ally boy, oh tut tut Mundungus that's a nickel inside right there," Harry said looking him dead in the eyes, letting him see he wasn't playing.

"Alright, what is it, what do you want," Mundungus cried in reservation, unable to fight against circumstance.

"Have you ever seen this man," Harry said holding up Ovseenko's mug shot.

Mundungus studied the photo and looked away, a wash of deceit in his eyes, "No, never seen him before" Mundungus said shakily in a bad lie.

"You've picked the wrong day to lie to me Flecther, come on," Harry said beginning to take Mundungus by the arm.

"Ok, Ok, that's Alexi, he used to deal with my partner Stalls," Mundungus said in protest.

"Have you heard from lately," Harry asked.

"What, lately, no" Mundungus said hastily, another horribly delivered lie.

"I'm not playing games Flecther, if you've seen him tell me now or I'll do a world worse than just lock you up," Harry cried in a dangerous tone, the fires of hell sparked in his eyes.

"Ok, fine, fine, I seen 'im about two weeks ago," Mundungus cried in fear.

"Where, what did he want," Harry hastily cried.

"Here, he came here looking for Stalls, didn't know he'd on ally boy, knew I was his partner, asked me to get some potions for him," Mundungus answered.

"Potions, what kind of potions, ally boy," Harry asked firming his grip on the scruff of Mundungus's dirty shirt.

"Naw, not ally, it was sleeping potions, like the kind they give people at St. Mungos to keep 'im asleep," Mundungus answered in a shaky voice.

Sleeping potions, Harry thought, "Was he alone," Harry asked once again focusing on the issue at hand.

Mundungus hastily nodded, "Is that all he wanted," Harry slowly asked, letting his eyes tell Mundungus that he'd better get the truth.

"yeah, I swear its all he wanted, that's all I know I swear on me mothers grave, now let me go," Mundungus pleaded.

Harry didn't release him just yet, "Listen to me, and you better think hard before you answer, do you know where he is," Harry asked in a deadly tone.

Mundungus just hastily shook his head, "No I don't have a clue, I swear" he said through feeble struggling. Harry saw his eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"Alright now listen, and I swear if you don't agree your life wont be worth shit here, if he contacts you again, for sleeping potions or anything you tell him you'll have it in two hours and then you'd better contact me immediately, do you understand, I am not playing here," Harry said shaking Mundungus roughly. Mundungus nearly gave himself whiplash nodding in agreement. Harry threw Mundungus roughly to the ground, who scurried away like a cockroach at once.

Harry turned back up the ally, the information he'd just received swimming in his head. Ovseenko acquired sleeping potions, he was sedating Harry's daughter. But why, that would only make sense if these bastards cared about the child's mental well being, not wanting the bad memories of this experience to plaque her mind. But that made no sense, Harry knew Ovseenko and the likes of his cohorts, they had no compassion like this. They were heartless, brainless thugs, they wouldn't care. So who the hell would, again Harry's mind started formulating these questions, what the hell is really going on here, and who the hell was behind it?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Hermione paced the living room of her house, having not slept at all the night before. She was desperately worried, about so many different things at once. Harry hadn't came home last night, and the kidnappers hadn't tried to make contact. She was frustrated, with herself for what she had said, with Harry for just storming off without a word, leaving two off his men constantly here waiting for contact from the kidnappers. She knew they were just doing their job, but she was more mindful of letting herself go when they were around. And she really didn't like the idea of an audience for the times she couldn't keep the tears back.**_

_**She sighed heavily as the door to her house flew open and Ron quickly made his way inside. **_

"_**Hermione how are you keeping up," He asked in a kind tone.**_

_**She just looked at, not really sure how to answer, "About the same, how's Harry, he went to your place last night, didn't he," she asked.**_

"_**Yeah he did, he's just got to handle this his own way Herms," Ron said lightly.**_

"_**I hate that name,' she said flatly.**_

"_**You never used to," he said smiling somewhat.**_

"_**I did, you just never noticed," she shot back quickly.**_

_**Ron just shook his head, "Probably not, there was a lot things I didn't get back then, but I remember when I was first sure about you two and how right you two really were for each other, do you remember coming to me a few days before your wedding," Ron asked.**_

_**Hermione went slightly pink as she remember going to him with some last minute fears about the idea of actually marrying Harry, "Yes Ron I remember," she said quietly.**_

"_**Well you asked me if I thought you were making a big mistake," to which she nodded, "Well do you remember what I said to you?"**_

_**She smiled just the slightest bit, "You said that deep down I'd always known how I felt about him, and he for me, and that we had a connection we'd never have with anybody else," she answered in a deep nostalgic tone.**_

_**Ron nodded, "And I still believe that, you guys are stronger than anything this world can throw at you, no matter what, you can make it together, I've seen that," he said taking her hand.**_

_**She let her smile grow slightly, "Thank you Ron," she said quietly.**_

"_**Anytime, Herms" he said laughing softly now, causing her to give him that eye she always did.**_

"_**Ron did your sister show up at your place last night," Hermione asked her tone sifting, now it sounding a bit colder.**_

"_**Ginny, no, not that I know of, why," Ron asked.**_

"_**She came here and I told her about what'd happened and let's just say she had some choice words about it, things like I didn't appreciate what I had, and I should consider myself lucky, I was just wondering if she went to see Harry," Hermione asked with a slightly malicious tone, suspecting something a miss here. **_

"_**Really, Ginny said that, well she was always a little hot heated and quick to defend Harry, but no I don't think she was there, Harry would have told me if she was, he slept on the couch," he said waving it off.**_

_**Hermione just looked at him and nodded stiffly, would he she couldn't help but wonder. Ron seemed to sense her worry and sifted topics, "So how's James doing,' he said looking up the stairs.**_

"_**He's, well," Hermione started and suddenly stopped, she realized she hadn't really spoken much to her son since his return from school, with so much going on, but that was no excuse she thought, she suddenly felt like a horrible mother, "Well I haven't talked to him mush but he seems to be taken it in his own stride, I wont say its easy, he and Rose are so close and he feels so protective over her, he probably feels he failed her, just like Harry, I swear they are so much alike sometimes, right down to misbehaving at school, you should see some of the owls McGonagall sends me," she said trying to lighten her soul with the thought of how her son and her husband reminded her so much of each other.**_

"_**Well I'm sure that once Rosie's back it'll all be sorted out, I have to get back, Harry's gone to work a lead I want to be there when he gets back to see what he comes up with, stay strong Hermione, we will get these guys and we will get Rose," Ron said firmly, hugging her tightly.**_

"_**Thank you Ron, and tell Harry, please just tell him to come home," she said softly.**_

"_**I will, keep faith," he said quickly before turning to leave.**_

_**Once he was gone she looked upstairs, she needed to remedy a lapse on her part. She walked up the stairs and rounded the corner to where James's room stood, she knocked. There was no answer, she pushed the door open. She noticed first just how messy it was, she got slightly annoyed, she had asked him to clean it before leaving for school. She looked at the Gryffindor hangings everywhere, blazing forth in scarlet and gold drapings from his four poster bed, which she now noticed stood unoccupied. She quickly scanned the room, he wasn't in there. Her heart began a flutter of panic, as she quickly made her way to her and Harry's room; she found he wasn't there either after a hasty search. She ran to the end of the hall to where a pink door stood, Rose's room, she opened it and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw him sitting alone on the end of Rose's small bed, holding one of her favorite dolls, one he'd given her for Christmas a year prior. He looked up at his mother's arrival with an expression that was soaked in the pain he felt, that until now she hadn't noticed. She suddenly felt worse than she had. He looked away back to the doll.**_

_**He was 12 years old and the spitting image of Harry, right down to the same wildly unruly black hair, one thing was different, he didn't need glasses, but when he looked at you could still Lily Potter's eyes staring back. **_

_**Hermione made her way slowly to the bed and sat down beside her son, "Hey there kid, how's the day," she said, beginning a greeting that only her and her son shared.**_

_**He looked on with downcast eyes, "Its come and nearly past but we have yet to seize it," he gave the normal response, but without the usual bonding enthusiasm that accompanied it.**_

_**She put her arm around him and pulled him close to her, "She'll be ok James, we'll get her back" she said softly.**_

"_**How can you be sure," he answered quietly.**_

"_**Because I have faith James, faith in your father, you know he'll never quit, like you never would, your Potters, and what do Potters do," she asked.**_

"_**They never quit," he said smiling somewhat, remembering a private joke they shared about his fathers adventures, "Are you and Dad mad at each other," he asked in another mirthless voice.**_

"_**No sweetheart" she said with a voice full of motherly compassion, "We're just worried, we all miss Rosie so much we just feel overwhelmed sometimes, but hear me when I say that your father and I love each other, and you and your sister very much, and nothing can change that," she said kissing the top of his head lightly, feeling him relax slightly, she was glad she was able to somewhat ease his already worried mind.**_

"_**I wish I could help, I wish I could help Dad," he said looking down once again.**_

"_**I know kiddo, someday, I promise, but right now your father need us to be strong for him and for Rose, and there is something you can do to help," she said lighter.**_

_**His head shot up, "What, anything," he said suddenly excited at the actual prospect of helping.**_

_**She looked at him and smiled wryly, "You could clean your room," she said in a humor rich tone, "While I make lunch, what do you think, sound good?"**_

_**He looked crestfallen slightly, he sighed, "Yeah, I guess," sounding not at all pleased with the prospect but willing none the less.**_

"_**Good, we'll lets to it then," she said pulling him to his feet, with his hands still wrapped around her, and playful pulled him toward the door as he halfheartedly pulled back at the prospect of cleaning his room, but she got him out where he smiled and ran quickly towards his door. She smiled as she watched him walk in, then it faded somewhat. She felt bust work would be good for both of them right now, it would keep his mind from dwelling on his fears over this whole thing, it would keep it from going to dark places where the thought of his sister not returning might creep in. Her as well, she had to remain strong, she knew Harry to be a rock, but a rock with cracks, and if she couldn't be there to help hold those supports she feared he'd crack. She needed to be his wife and Roses and James's mother, that's how she could get through this. She kept her faith, Harry had never failed her before, and she knew he'd never stop, she knew he wouldn't fail to get their daughter back.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry walked back into his office not feeling much better. He was deeply frustrated by how things were unfolding. He looked at his desk which was messily strewn about with photos, memos, scrap pieces of parchment, all information about the men who now had his daughter. All this information and he was no closer to finding her. The thought pierced his heart like an icy blade. It made his resolve that much more intense. He would not, could not fail in this, he knew it would destroy him, and Hermione, and the life they've built together. It was early evening now and Harry pondered whether or not if he should head back to Ron's. Maybe he should just stay here, working through the night.

He thought about this when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come," he cried in response.

Ron strode into his office, wearing a tried look on his face. Harry felt for this, he knew his men were working very hard to help him win this battle. Harry was grateful for it, he was glad he had such loyal men on which he could lean on at this time.

"Hey Chief, found out anything worth while," Ron asked hopefully.

"Ovseenko's seen Fletcher, bought sleeping potions off of him" Harry answered in a somewhat listless tone while staring off into space.

"Sleeping potions, what the hells that all about, why would the want to keep Rose sedated," Ron asked while pondering this peculiar development.

"I don't know mate, I don't have the answers I should and its driving me crazy," Harry said running his fingers through his thick and wild hair, grabbing a lock and twisting it tightly, letting his body fell a taste of the pain his soul was swimming in.

Ron placed his hand firmly on his best friends shoulder, "You can't do this to yourself Chief, you put to much on your shoulders, you always have, you can't keep blaming yourself, it's destroying you, and what use will you be to Rose if you let that happen," Ron said with a compassionate and yet strongly fierce tone, letting Harry know these weren't simply pleasant and meaningless words of empty comfort, these were true convictions.

Harry eased a bit for having heard them, "Thank you mate, for this and everything, I don't how I'd pull through this if I didn't have a friend like you."

"What are best mates for," Ron said smiling now, causing Harry to in return, "Well its getting late, you should probably head home," Ron said in a now casual tone.

Harry's smile faded at once, "I think I'll just stay here and work up some new angles."

"What did I just say, you can't let yourself burnout, you need to go home and be with your family, trust me mate they need you," Ron said.

Harry began to scoff at the idea, which caused Ron's anger to flare, "It's true, they do need you," Ron said in a louder tone, "And if you can't see that then you're truly blind. Your son needs you and I know your wife does."

"Really and how do you know that," Harry asked.

"Because of the pain I saw in her eyes today, she feels so bad deep in her soul for what she said, but she's also proud, but she can't hide it from someone who knows her so well. She and you will never be rid of your need for each other, its something you'll both have to live with forever. Look mate just go home, please, or do I have to stun and then drag your sorry arse there myself," Ron said with a sly grin.

Harry just smiled in return, "I'd like to see you try Rounder, but maybe your right, maybe I will go home," Harry said, feeling a bit relived inside, having truly missed his family. He loved and wanted to be near them now.

"Ok good, now if you'll excuse me I have a wife who's waiting herself," Ron said as he turned to leave.

Suddenly the Auror part of Harry's mind kicked back in, "One more thing, I told Fletcher to contact us if Ovseenko comes back for anything, so I want us to be ready. Who's got night watch tonight?"

"Slipshot here, and the Shadows at your place," Ron answered.

"OK bring Slipshot up to speed, let him know to be ready, I want to know the second Fletcher makes contact," Harry ordered.

"RA Whoo," Ron answered.

After Ron left Harry turned on the spot and vanished. He popped up a moment later standing in front of his home in Godric's Hallow. He just looked at it for a moment, still hesitant to go inside. He still felt as if he's failed his family in this matter. He took a deep breath and pushed those negative feeling aside for the time being. If Ron was right, which he knew he was, his family needed him, and he defiantly needed his family. His soul needed it badly. He walked slowly up to the door and pushed it to, walking quickly inside.

He walked past his men, the shadows and gave them a nod. He wondered were Hermione was. He almost began to head upstairs when he heard shuffling in the kitchen. He sifted his trajectory and made for his new destination. He slowly and silently entered to see Hermione standing over the counter, working hard and intricately on something. Harry couldn't see it very well but he knew what it was, and his heart suddenly felt a deep flood of love. She was making Rose's birthday cake.

Believe it or not Hermione was very good at making these. She took her time and did them right. Starting from scratch and making it all by hand, no magic whatsoever. It was something she felt close to, her mother having taught her. She worked the icing with such beautiful artistry that it was nearly a shame to eat it. But they always did as they were truly unrivaled, at least in Harry's mind. The only trouble was she only made them three times a year, once each for his, Roses and James birthday. She herself preferring a simple pudding on her own. The whole family looked forward to each's birthday for this purpose.

Harry suddenly felt renewed anger and frustration. This was supposed to be a joyous time with his family, a time for them to simply enjoy being with each other. Now these bastards have taken that from them. A familiar hate boiled hot in Harry's core. It only being quelled slightly by the sight of Hermione sighing heavily herself. Harry suddenly felt a deep burning need in his heart to feel her in his arms. She had always told him that's where she felt safest, in his arms but he felt she had it backwards. It was he who felt safe there.

Harry made his way slowly to where she stood. He was standing right behind her. She felt him there and her heart leapt at once. She could smell him, feel his air. She knew it was him, he was the only one in the world who could send those wonderful shivers running up her spine. He slowly let his hand find its way over hers as she still worked the icing. He took it lovingly as he let her beautiful lavender scent fill him nostrils. He loved how she always managed to smell so damned sweet.

She tilted her head back, resting it on his shoulder. He moved her hair aside and kissed her neck tenderly. She let out a deep breath as she reviled in the feeling of his lips on her skin. He began whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry for," he began but was hastily cut off by Hermione spinning quickly, placing her hand over his mouth and looking him deeply in the eyes.

"Don't say it my love, don't ever say it, this is not your fault, I am the sorry one, for ever saying those hateful words, I need you to know this and read the truth in my eyes, I do not blame you, I never have, I only hope you can forgive me."

Harry stared into his wife's eyes and found the truth she spoke of there. His soul breathed a sigh of relief. It was true, she really didn't blame him, she would probably never truly understand what a comfort that was to him.

"I forgave you the moment the words left your lips," Harry said softly. Hermione smiled deeply at him as he pulled her close, holding her tightly in his arms he kissed her with a fiery longing, letting his lips tell her like they had many times before of the place she held in his heart, mind, body and soul. That she was the best parts of him, and without her he'd be only half a person, half alive, half realized. That she was that missing piece that completed him.

They broke the kiss and stared longingly at the other. "You made the cake," Harry said quietly.

She nodded," Yes because we are going to enjoy it, all of us, those monsters aren't going to take that from us, when we get her back we're going to celebrate like we do every year and nothings going to stop us," she answered with a firm determination.

Harry simply nodded, knowing she really believed this, and so did he. He would not fail.

Suddenly the light coming from the living room sifted, Harry saw it and knew at once what it was.

"Chief" He heard Shadow Sun cry.

He tore through the kitchen and dashed madly into the living room, Hermione fast on his heels. He looked on as the familiar formless patronus began to speak.

"_Well we are ready to try once again Mr. Potter, but believe us there will not be a third time, if it doesn't go to plan this time we will simply cut our losses. And believe us Mr. Potter yours will be much more deeply felt than ours. In two days and precisely 8 AM Mrs. Potter and I again stress only Mrs. Potter will present herself at the king's cross station, she will pick up a ticket and an envelope. In the envelope she will find directions as to were she will go once the train makes it to its destination. She will not use magic to get there, if she tries we will know. She will be watched the whole time and if anything looks out of sorts that's it, you daughter will die. Remember, two days."_

The patronus finished and vanished, leaving a small mist behind. Harry immediately looked to the Shadows, who had been trying hard to secure the tracking charm.

"Sorry Chief, we can't seem to get a lock, it's like they know about it and are taking measures to prevent it," Shadow moon said in a downcast tone.

"Damn, how are these bastards always a step ahead of us," Harry said loudly punching the wall hard. He looked over at Hermione who just looked on in terrifying worry. He knew what she would say, that she had to do it alone. He felt she was right, he couldn't risk Rose a second time. But he had to ensure her safety, and he only had two days to figure out how. He was running out of time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry walked purposefully into the ministry's Auror department. The bright morning sun shone in apparent mockery of Harry's dark mood. He had only thirty hours left to unravel this mystery and he was no closer to that goal. His hopes were kindled however as Ron just informed him that Fletcher had made contact. Harry was now rushing quickly to the room in which his men had him confined. He had told them not to begin questioning until he arrived.

He left Hermione in her anxious state, but it couldn't be helped now. He had to follow up any and ever lead he could get. He made his way quickly into his department's long dark corridor where he caught sight of Ron waiting for him outside the room Fletcher was in.

"Morning Chief, he's in there, we waited on you like you ordered," Ron quickly said.

"Good, lets get this over with quickly, we're running out of time," Harry answered firmly, to which Ron nodded.

Harry walked furiously into the room with Ron following closely behind him. They saw Fletcher sitting nervously, fidgeting and twitching in his seat. He went even paler than he had been as Harry stopped right in front of him, staring him dead in the eyes.

"Well what have you got for us Fletcher," Harry asked in a low, gruff voice.

"I was approached this morning, by someone I aint never seen before, tol' 'im I don't deal with strangers and he said he was with Alexi, said since I knew 'im that I would deal with 'im if I knew what was good for me, he sounded like Alexi, talked the same and all," Fletcher said hastily, stammering a bit.

"What did he want, more sleeping potions," Harry asked with a look of hard steel.

"No, not this time, this time he wanted ally boy, I could tell from the look of 'im that he was hurtin' for it, could smell it coming out of 'im, I tol' 'im that if he waited two hours he'd have the best ally boy he ever had, see I did just like you said, an I came here and tol' you, see I tol' you I'd help," Fletcher said with a nervous smile, hoping his actions would gain Harry's favor.

"You did well Fletcher, now we have to finish it, how long ago did he leave," Harry asked.

"About half an hour," Fletcher answered.

"OK that gives us ninety minutes, which is more than enough time, Rounder, get So. Hound and the Shadows and get them ready to move, OK Fletcher all you have to do now is go back to your spot and wait, once he comes back give him what he wants and let him go, run your fingers through your hair once you see him to let us know he's the one, we'll take care of the rest," Harry ordered forcefully.

"You got it, you can count on me," Fletcher said as Harry strode out of the room with Ron, who was now leaving hastily to assemble Harry's men. Harry felt a budding hope spring to life deep inside him, he just prayed this worked.

Mundungus waited in a nervous state at his usual spot. Harry was watching annoyed by Fletcher's demeanor, worried he would give up the game. Harry stood off to the side of the ally with Ron, So. Hound and both Shadows all hidden well from sight.

They had been waiting for about forty five minutes and Harry was beginning to worry that Ovseenko's man had found his fix from some other underhanded dealer. His breath stalled though when he watched an unfamiliar figure appear out of nowhere and make his way to where Fletcher stood. Fletcher casually ran his fingers through his dirty matted hair, giving Harry the signal that this was their man.

The man was short, with long light brown hair. He was scarred from his neck to his cheek, and he wore a malicious look on his square face with his small bug like eyes.

Fletcher handed the man a small vial and the man quickly handed over some galloens and turned to leave, that's when Harry sprang.

As the man turned to leave Harry disarmed him, causing his wand to go flying from his hand. He looked wildly around as he began to run up the dark ally. He was looking behind him as he ran and didn't see the coming fist of Ron waiting at the end of the ally. The punch sent him flying off his feet, causing blood to pour generously from his mouth. Before the man had any time to recover Harry and the rest of his men were on him, So. Hound and Ron pulling him roughly to his feet and pinning his arms to the wall. Harry motioned to Fletcher to beat tracks, which he did in earnest.

Harry walked up and looked the thug straight in the eyes, an almost uncontrollable hate burning his soul. It was all Harry could do not to rip the bug eyed bastards throat out with his bare hands. The pressing thought of his daughter's safety suppressed Harry's deadly anger.

"I don't know who you are but I know who you are with, and I know you know me, look into my eyes, and find your painful death there if you lie or try to stall me. I want to know where you filth have my daughter," Harry asked in a downright frightening tone, that would make even the hardest man squirm a bit in fear.

The stranger couldn't look Harry in the eyes, he struggled vainly against Ron and So Hounds firm grasp, he was panicking now.

"I don't know, none of us do, it wasn't personal, we we're hired to take her," the man cried in fear.

"Hired, by whom, who told you to do this," Harry said shaking the man furiously.

"We don't know, only Alexi does and he isn't telling," The man answered in fear.

"Where is my daughter you sick fuck, tell me or I swear I will string you up by your balls," Harry screamed in fury at the trembling man.

'We don't know, after we took her Alexi gave her to the boss, the boss said they wanted to keep her, said they didn't trust us to do it, I swear, I swear we don't know," the man yelled in a crazed voice.

"Where is Alexi, tell me where he is now," Harry demanded.

The man began to speak but was silenced forever by a streak of green light that hit the stranger dead in the face. Harry and his men all spun and found a cloaked figure running full speed up the ally, in his wrath Harry let a curse go that destroyed half the ally. It managed to knock the hooded figure off their feet. Harry moved faster than he had ever moved in his life, but it wasn't fast enough. The elusive figure rose and managed to apparate away just before Harry could hit them with another curse. His enemy was gone and Harry let out a howl of anger and pure rage. He lost them, and now his only other lead was dead. All this encounter served was to give Harry more damned mystery's to solve. Ovseenko wasn't behind this, he and his men had been consigned to do this to him, but by whom. Who would want to do this to Harry and his family? He didn't know, but for some reason he could explain he felt that the person, whoever they were, was close at hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Harry sat fuming in his office. So frustrated with himself for blowing the only lead they had. It was precisely 8 A.M. They only had 24 hours left and time seemed to speed by at a merciless pace. He had little doubt that if Hermione were to go alone on this dangerous exchange it would turn out badly. He needed to find these monsters and he had to find them now. What Ovseenko's man revealed to them had Harry's mind plagued as well. He was right, there was somebody else behind this whole thing, some unseen enemy. But who, and why, why would they want to deal this kind of misery to Harry and his family, knowing full well that for it they would incur his full and most terrible wrath. They were playing a dangerous game and Harry swore they would be the ones who lost.**

**Harry suddenly heard a rasp on his door, "Come," Harry said in response.**

**Ron quickly tore into the room, a look of wild excitement burned across his face.**

"**Chief we've found something," Ron said enthusiastically.**

**At once Harry's face mirrored Ron's, "What is it, what've you got," Harry asked hastily.**

"**We've confirmed the identity of Ovseenko's man, his name is Sasha Bondar, also a former Streltsy, apparently he defected with Ovseenko after his failed coup. I've heard through our contacts through the muggles MI 6 that a month ago Bondar rented an out of the way house fifty miles outside London, if what Bondar said is true, Rose wont be there but maybe Ovseenko and the rest will be, it's a chance Chief," Ron finished with a sort of wild hope.**

**Harry's spirits lifted at once as he smiled with deep sincerity, "Great work Rounder, really mate well done, get the men return, we're moving against this house." Harry said in Haste.**

"**Their suited up and ready to go," Ron answered with abounding enthusiasm, wanting to bring justice to these cretins just as much as Harry did.**

"**Great lets go,' Harry answered walking with Ron Quickly out of his office.**

**Harry and his last men standing made their way silently and unseen through a thicket of trees that was of poor use in camouflaging the house where they thought Ovseenko and his men to be. Harry just stared out at it for a moment, a country cottage with a large front porch, expensive from the looks of it. Whoever was backing these guys seemed to have means. Harry's focus sifted as a man emerged from the back of the house, and at once Harry knew they had the right house. He was tall and lean, using his wand to light a cigarette hanging loosely from his snide mouth. Harry recognized the man, he was in the mug shots, also a confederate of Ovseenko. **

"**Slipshot, what have you got," Harry whispered to his man on his left.**

"**According to the scan three inside Chief, one outside obviously, all grown, male, Rounder was right, it seems Rose isn't here," Slipshot answered in an equal quiet veiled tone.**

"**Ok, Eagle, take him out," Harry ordered to his right, where he knew his sniper had positioned himself.**

**At once the man on the porch feel under the precision of Eagle eyes perfectly cast stunning spell. **

"**Lets move, you know the drill, Rounder and I will take the front, Slipshot and Viper will take the back, shadows you stand perimeter, eagle you stay here and pick off any you see fleeing the house, I've set the barrier so they can't apparate away, ok ready on my mark, GO," Harry ordered forcefully.**

**They all moved silently and stealthy, making their ways to their appointed positions. Harry and Ron made their way to the front door and cast off their disillusionment charms, Harry wanted these bastards to see the fierceness of his wrath.**

**Harry pointed to his eyes, indicating Ron to look through the window and tell him silently what he saw. Ron chanced a hasty peak and held up two fingers, indicating he'd seen two men directly inside. Harry nodded, and turned to the front door and pointed his wand, causing it to blow completely off its hinges. At once the same happened to the back, and they swarmed the house.**

"**Freeze you bastards, move and it will be the last mistake you ever make," Harry screamed in furious wrath.**

**The two in the front of the house didn't comply at once, instead reaching for their wands, causing Harry to give them a taste of his anger. He stunned one with such force that he flew hard against the wall, leaving it nearly demolished. Ron quickly stunned the other. They were on them quickly, binding their hands and dragging them together. Slipshot and Viper emerged a moment later with the third flung unconscious on Vipers sturdy shoulder.**

**Harry smiled and then as soon as it came it was gone as he noticed Slipshots eyes running up and down the walls, Harry's followed suit and he saw it. It looked as if they were melting, but really it was the heavy explosives inside them expanding. These monsters it seemed had planned for this.**

"**EVERYONE GET CLEAR NOW," Harry screamed in slight panic as he and his men broke the sprinting record leaving the house. The had no time to gather the ones on the ground but Viper still had his prisoner secured on his massive arm. They all made it out, Ron leading up the rear. As soon as Harry passed Ron ran fast on his heals, not noticing the stunned man on the porch returning to his senses. He caught Ron's foot just as he made it past the front door causing Ron to fall hard. **

**Harry heard it and turned, seeing his best friend being held by the foot. Harry rushed forward to help but Ron knew they had no time. He pointed his wand at Harry who at once was flung back a good twenty feet.**

**At that moment the air was violently rent by a deafening explosion. The whole of the house was engulfed in bright orange flames, rising high to shower the sky in its deadly glow. Ballooning up as the force of the explosion threw the rest of Harry's team to the ground. The flames consuming the whole of the house, leaving nothing but dark smoke behind.**

**Harry stood, and looked on in painful horror as the truth of the moment hit him, and in that moment it seemed as if his very soul had been torn from him. He stared at the burning house as wrathfully stark tears began to streak down his face.**

"**Ron," he said in less than a whisper.**

"**RON, NO" he yelled in frenzied pain to the heavens.**

**It wasn't true, it couldn't be. His best friend couldn't be gone, he wouldn't accept it. But it was true. No matter how painful it was, no matter how much the fact ripped Harry's heart to pieces it didn't change the fact. Ron was dead, and nothing Harry could do could change that.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry stood there shaking, looking down at the fiery remains of the rustic country house. Smoke blanketed the surrounding air, leaving a harsh and stifling odor. He was numb, his senses temporarily leaving him. He really didn't notice the rest of his team quickly circling the house, pouring heavy streams of water out of their wands.

It took a while but they finally managed to squelch the flames. Harry was breathing hard when reality once again hit, it wasn't over, he still had work to do. He had to use all his will to suppress the pain that now tore out of every pore, leaving Harry's heart feeling like the charred remains of the house, the house where his best friend, and best man had lost his life.

It couldn't be helped now, his daughter was still out there and if he didn't do something she could share the same fate.

"Viper," Harry called loudly. Viper presented himself at once, also wearing a heavy look of deep pain. A pale had cast itself over the whole team, they had never lost a man before, but they like Harry had the discipline to push it deep down and carry on.

As soon as Viper stood before Harry he ordered, "Bring that son of a bitch here, now," Harry said with tremendous force and vigor.

Viper nodded at once, grief preventing him from giving a Ra Whoo. Viper walked over to where he had stowed his stunned quarry and pulled him roughly to his feet.

As soon as he brought him before Harry Viper and Slipshot held him firm while Harry pointed his wand at his chest, non verbally commanding him to come back to the world of waking.

The squirrelly looking speck of a man stirred and opened his bloodshot eyes, peering now in fear and utter panic at Harry, who in his grief and wrath seemed to grow to epic proportions, he stood towering over the small villain, a fire of painful death blazing like hell's furnace found deep in his eyes. The man quaked as Harry approached, not even bothering with pretense as he roughly forced his head back and forced a healthy dose of Veritaserum done his resisting throat. Once in Harry placed his hand firmly over his mouth and tightly pinched his nose, forcing him to shallow.

Once he did he stopped struggling and let his head fall forward leaving a peaceful look on his face.

"What is your name," Harry asked in a low tone.

"Gregori Pugach," the man said quietly.

"You are a confederate of Alexi Ovseenko?"

"Yes."

"Were you part of the team that took my daughter?"

"Yes," Pugach answered, leaving Harry's wrath nearly overflowing, it took all he had to hold himself together and not kill this man with his bare hands.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No," Pugach answered causing Harry to nearly lose it.

"Do you know who hired you," Harry yelled furiously, shaking Pugach by the scruff.

"No."

"Where is Ovsennko," Harry screamed still holding Pugach firmly by the neck.

"He is in position for the exchange, we don't know where, the boss only told him, we're meeting him here tomorrow after it's all over," Pugach answered leaving Harry's anger peaked. He ran forward and tackled Pugach to the ground and began letting his anger leave him through his fists. He struck Pugach again and again as blood began to pour from his nose and mouth, Harry hit him so hard he broke his knuckle. Viper and slipshot tried to pull Harry off but the adrenaline took over and even with Vipers great size and strength it still took the shadows intervention before they finally managed to pull him off.

"Easy there Chief, this wont help, we still have a job to do," Viper said in a soothing measured voice. Harry shot him an evil stare but it vanished at once when he read the painful understanding in Vipers eyes, suddenly logic kicked back in.

"Your right, get these bastard cleaned up and get him to lock up, make sure he's under maximum guard and do not let his arrest be known, Ovseenko wont know until tomorrow, he's holed up at the exchange point. Now go, all of you, I'll handle Rounder's remains," Harry said with a poorly veiled mask on his voice, his pain to great and evident to be completely left out of it.

His men obeyed, some looking like they wanted to argue but they were silenced at once when they saw their Chiefs eyes, saying no questions, no debates, no arguments, just do it.

Viper pulled Pugach back to his feet and turned with him, vanishing on the spot. The rest followed suit and quickly apparted away.

Once they were gone Harry made his way over to the charred remains of his fallen friend and comrade. The sight of his horribly burned body caused Harry's stomach to churn and he nearly threw up. He knelt at his head, and placed his hand there. Once there he just let himself go and wept without shame, he loved his friend and now the world of darkness had stolen that from him.

How was he going to do it he thought, how was he going to face them all? How was he going to look Mrs. Weasley in the eyes and tell her another of her sons is dead because of him, because he chose to follow Harry into deaths waiting arms? How was he going to face Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys? How was he going to tell Ron's wife Susan that her husband will never be coming home? How is he going to face his own wife, Hermione? Ron was as great a friend to her as he was to Harry.

These thoughts plagued Harry's soul as he flourished his wand, causing a soft blue silky sheet to appear. He laid it out and rolled his friend very gently in its depths, going slowly, making sure not to damage the body further. Once he was rolled tight Harry bound the fabric together for transport. Once finished he stood up and looked down on the blue form that was an hour ago his best friend. Once again the thought hit Harry's soul unmercifully hard. He would never see Ron's smile again, never hear his laugh, never be comforted by heartfelt words of encouragement. Ron deserved better than this Harry thought, after all the good he's done in the world he deserved a more fitting end. He deserved to age with his wife, have children and grandchildren and watch them grow into men and women. Ron deserved better, but we can't control the cruel hand of fate, which falls seemingly at random and claims who it wishes.

Harry cursed fate and its terrible cruelty as he caused the body to levitate and placed his arm over it, turning with it and at once vanishing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry sat alone inside the Hogs Head pub staring blankly off into space. He was no longer shedding tears of pain and loss, he had no more inside. He had just arrived here from the burrow and the encounter there still played over and over in his head, like a terrible movie on an endless loop. He had to look into Molly Wesleys eyes as the truth of her son's death hit her soul like a shot blasted straight from the center of hell. He watched as the life and joy shed her tender eyes, being replaced by horror and immense pain, pain he felt he had caused. How much more would those he cared about suffer because of him, he wondered. He watched as she collapsed to the ground, unable to bear the news. George happened to be there, along with Arthur, they helped her to a chair and wrapped their arms around her. Harry had just stood there and watched the scene, feeling completely outside it.

He didn't feel he deserved to be a part of their mourning, their painful tears. He stood there as the Weasleys tried to comfort each other and all Harry felt was guilt, the deepest guilt for having rained this misery on them. He left shortly after and made his way here, having already told Susan before seeing the Weasleys and electing a similar response. She to seemed to fall to pieces and Harry couldn't comfort her, he couldn't comfort anyone, for him the pain was still too real, to close. He sat there feeling cold inside, empty. All his life there was always something about him that seemed to infect those he loved, he felt truly cursed. He stared at his untouched drink, he really didn't want it, he just wanted a pretense for being there.

He wore a look that told all he craved solitude, and all picked up on that aura and granted him his wish, they left him to grieve in peace. He was so disconnected he didn't notice the door to the bar swinging open and a familiar figure slowly make their way in.

She walked over to the table where he sat alone and placed her soft comforting hand on his back. He eased slightly thinking he knew who its owner was.

"How are you doing Harry," said a soft and tender voice full of compassion, a voice that caught Harry, it wasn't Hermione whom he thought it was, it was a deeper, more fiery voice. He turned and looked up to find the beautiful face of Ginny Weasley looking back down at him.

"Ginny, I thought you'd be with your family," Harry said quietly.

"I was, but I needed to make sure you were OK, that you weren't torturing yourself for this like I knew you would be," she said in a soft and yet firm voice.

"Ginny I" Harry began but was hastily cut off.

"Don't start Harry, don't start telling me how this is your fault, it's not, Ron knew what he was doing when he joined the Auror's he knew the danger and risk that was involved. He knew full well and it cheapens what he's done, makes it seem smaller if you downplay his sacrifice by putting it all on you," she said taking the seat across from him taking his hands into hers.

"You know he died saving me, I don't know, maybe it would have been better if things had been reversed," he said plainly, in a monotone voice.

"Maybe it would have been," she said in a true voice, letting him know it wasn't said cynically or in mockery of what he had said, "then again maybe not, whose to say, we can't see all ends, we don't know why things happen the way they do. But what happened, happened, so it was meant to be that way, look at me Harry," he did and found no tears, but there was pain, deep pain but through it he found the will he currently seemed to be lacking, the will to carry on.

"You are not the master of fate, if you were than you'd have cause to feel guilt, but your not so you don't," she finished letting her eyes tell him she really believed this.

"Thank you Ginny, you can't know how much words like that help," Harry said emotion slowly flooding back into his voice.

"Yes I can, I know full well, now pick yourself up Potter, your daughter still needs you, Ron told me about it, Hermione has to go alone tomorrow doesn't she," Ginny asked.

Harry simply nodded, "Unless I can think of a way around it, I can't let her risk herself, these fuckers have taken all their going to take from me, I swear I am going to kill every last one of them if it's the last thing I ever do," Harry said letting his vitriol ooze out of him.

"I know how you feel Harry, believe me I do, I love Rose as if she were mine but you can't risk her, you have to let Hermione do this alone, don't underestimate her she can handle this, I promise it will all work out, don't lose faith," Ginny said with a blazing passion, needing Harry to understand her in this.

Harry simply looked at her and nodded, he knew she was right, Hermione had to do this alone, she had to be the one to get their daughter back. And she would be.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione presented herself at precisely 8 A.M at the ticket window at the King's cross station in London. She was wearing large robes and wore a plaid lifeless face. She walked up to the agent.

"I'm Hermione Potter, I believe you have something for me," she said plainly.

The ticket agent checked her papers and pulled a ticket and an envelope out and handed them to Hermione. Hermione took them from her hand and looked at the ticket, Amersham Buckinghamshire, a nice quant market town and civil parish 27 miles outside of London.

Hermione sighed, it certainly was a good location for this she thought, close but still out of the way. She opened the envelope and read St. Mary's Church, the tower, apparently this was where she was supposed to go once there. She slowly made her way to the platform where her train sat waiting, she handed the conductor her ticket and silently boarded the train, ignoring the peculiar stares she was receiving from the muggles she passed as she did. She found a solitary seat and sat and waited.

The train began moving, picking up speed now. Hermione sat silently, staring off into space as she softly sipped from the metallic water bottle she had brought.

She didn't look or talk to anybody but she certainly felt something, and while she found no one and nothing when she looked she could feel them there, she knew she was being watched.

It didn't take long for the train to find its destination, and once there Hermione made her way quickly off, still holding tight to the two bags she had carried the whole time. She flagged down a cab and hastily made her way inside.

"St. Mary's please," she said to the driver who nodded his understanding.

They drove to the front of the old and beautifully picturesque church, with its intricate stone work winding its way up and down its sturdy walls.

Hermione pushed open the great wooden doors and stepped carefully inside. The church was empty, no doubt Ovseenko's work to ensure no muggles interfered.

Hermione found her way to the tower steps and quickly made her way up them. As she reached the top she found a barrier in place, it took great effort but she managed to make her way through, once on the other side she drew her wand placing both bags down at her feet and waited, apparently alone. But she wasn't alone, just as she looked out on the sprawling countryside a low voice appeared out of nowhere at her back.

"Expelliarmus," at once Hermione's wand flew from her hand out of reach.

She turned and found the lurking form of Alexi Ovseenko smiling evilly at her.

"I see you finally learned to follow directions Mrs. Potter, that's good now if you'd please step back" he ordered but Hermione stood firm.

"First tell me where my daughter is you son of a bitch," she demanded in a strong voice.

Ovseenko simply smiled, "She's fine, she's in St. Mungo's by now, this was never about her, it was about you, my employer wanted you not her," he sneered as he stepped aside, another figure emerged from the shadows, a smaller figure. They lowered their hood letting long locks of fiery red hair fall carelessly on her shoulders.

"YOU," Hermione screamed.

Ginny smiled with a sinister malevolence born in her eyes, "Finally got there have you, you know I think sometimes people give your brains to much credit, _AVADA KEDAVRA" _She cried at the figure of Alexi Ovseenko who had been running his fingers through the bags Hermione had brought letting his greedy fingers feel the gold inside.

"Now that that's done I can deal with you,' Ginny sneered.

Hermione looked as if she'd taken a sharp blow to the ribs, she stared dumbfounded, she finally once again found her voice, "Ginny how could you, how could you do this to us," Hermione demanded.

"HOW, you dare ask me how, you don't get it do you, you stupid bitch," Ginny screamed in a terrifying voice.

"What, what don't I get," Hermione asked in an equally fierce tone.

"Your living the life that should have been mine, you sorry excuse for a witch. He was mine, Harry and I were meant to be together but you took that from me," Ginny fumed.

"As I remember it was you who ended things between you, you wanted to focus on your precious little Quidditich career, fat lot of good that did you," Hermione said in a tone full of contempt.

"Don't you dare mock me you bitch," Ginny screamed letting her wand fall making Hermione's inside burn like the hottest flames of hell. Hermione was in complete agony under Ginny's well cast non verbal crucitus curse, but she didn't cry out, she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"I admire your strength but it won't save you, I wanted you to feel that, so you can have a taste of the pain I've lived with ever since you two were married. Do you remember the first time you told everybody you two were together, you decided to do it at one of my matches, I remember, you two were sitting close together in the stands and I saw you, I saw you kiss him, I couldn't believe it, it was like my heart had been ripped out and cruelly stomped on, I didn't see the bludger but I felt it, I felt it strike my broom between my arms and tear it to splinters, I felt myself fall and unlike Harry nobody thought to provide me with a cushioning charm, I struck the ground hard, breaking both legs and severing tendons, no matter what the healers tried I was never the same, I've had to limp by with that pain ever since, living with nothing but painful memories, and I had to watch you, both of you settle into a serene life while I was left with nothing. You even had the nerve come to me for child care, you being to busy with your career to be a mother, I can't tell you how many times Rose has told me she'd prefer it if I were her mother," Ginny said in a malevolent voice.

"YOU LIE," Hermione spat in response.

"Do I," Ginny sneered in return, "You don't deserve her, or James, they should have been my children and they would have been if it weren't for you, and Harry, you defiantly don't deserve Harry. Your to much of a prude to handle a man like him, I felt that just a few days ago when we came together and kissed with abounding passion, passion you and he never matched, I could feel the burning need he felt for me under his skin, you can't set his soul on fire like I can," Ginny said laughing manically now.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said in response.

"Don't I, think you know him so well don't you, just because you were always there, following him around like a pathetic dog looking for affection, you make me sick," Ginny said in contempt.

"So that's what all this was about, you did this to my child just to get at me," Hermione said in a low tone that spoke of how she felt at this betrayal.

"Yes, just to get to you, I knew if I simply killed you Harry, being the man he is would never stop until he found the one who did it, so I set this up, making sure I had scapegoats like this worthless piece of filth here," Ginny said pointing to the lifeless body of Ovseenko, "You know you'd be surprised the type of lowlifes you meet while on international Quidditch tours, so many after parties, anyways I didn't count on Harry figuring it out so soon, I expected to be able to get rid of him and the rest and leave the trail cold, but even so that trail ends here, the only ones who know of my involvement are here in this tower, ones dead and the other is about to share that fate, oh Harry will be devastated but he'll have me there to provide him comfort, in time he'll find his way back into my arms and then I'll finally have the life that should have always been mine."

"I wouldn't count on it, you and Harry will never be together," Hermione said in a dangerously low tone.

Ginny simply laughed, "Really, and what makes you think so," she asked.

"Well seeing as its been an hour, this," she said as she began to convulse, feeling the pain associated with the transformation. At once her skin began to bubble and she shot up a good foot in the air. Her dark brown hair began to retract into her skull, being replaced by wild locks of unruly black. Her soft chocolate eyes now sifting into a shade of piercing green.

Ginny gasped as the polyjuice potion finally wore completely off, "Harry," she said in a voice less than a whisper. She stared struck by the newly formed figure of Harry staring back at her, a look of unbridled rage alive in his eyes. She faltered a moment, it was all it took as in a motion that would put quick draw artists to shame Harry drew his wand and disarmed the still awestruck Ginny.

Harry looked down on her, anger evident on his face but there was something else as well, a look of compassion, he felt a deep wrath for what she had done, but her reasons let some mercy and a bit of understanding seep in. He knew to power that love held over people, and while he understood he couldn't completely forgive it either.

"Ginny, how could you do this, this was never the way in here," Harry said pointing to his heart.

Ginny's eyes became wet as tears began to fall, "Damn it Harry why did you have to ruin this, it was perfect, it almost worked," she said in a wavering tone through deep sobs.

"It would have never worked, even if you had killed Hermione I would never have been able to love you like I do her," Harry said in a touching tone that came from the depths of his heart.

"Why, why couldn't you give me your heart," she pleaded for the answer.

"You know the answer to that already don't you," Harry said, his voice now sifting, a fire awake in them once again, "I mean how could I Ginny, how could you ask me to give you all of mine when you couldn't do the same."

"What do you mean, I would have given you everything I am" she said louder, her too finding her anger returning.

"Still lying Ginny, but you never could to me, I know you to well, you know exactly what I mean, you couldn't give me everything you are because you already gave a sacred piece of yourself away didn't you, that deepest and most cherished piece of your soul you gave to him during your first year. What, you think I didn't know, did you think you could hide it from me. I felt him still alive in your heart. Those nights we spelt together, hearing you in your sleep muttering his name, _Tom, Tom, _always with such a longing tone, a tone you never had at the mention of my name, that's when I knew we were never meant to be, you'd already given yourself away to him, my most hated enemy, how could expect me to live with that," Harry answered in a quiet and yet fierce tone.

Ginny looked away and let fresh tears fall, she had no response, she knew he was right though she never knew that he had known about it.

"Well what happens now," she asked in a tone of surrender.

"I can't look past this Ginny, Ron's dead and you've caused a lot of suffering not the least of which is to your own family," Harry answered.

"I know and I know I have to atone, to pay for what I've done, can I ask you one thing, please if you ever cared for me could you do one thing," she asked with a deep longing in her voice.

"What is it," Harry asked kindly.

"Never tell them, any of them it was me," she pleaded as she quickly tilted a bottle she had hidden in her hand, downing its contents completely before Harry could stop her. She began to violently convulse as Harry rushed forward to help, he caught her as she fell, still shaking terribly. Foam appeared from her mouth now as she gave one last violent thrust and looked into Harry's eyes one last time before they rolled inside her head and saw no more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Harry stared down at the lifeless body of Ginny Weasley. So many emotions surged through his racked and exhausted body, **_**damn it Ginny, why did you do this, **_**was the prevailing thought in his mind. He didn't know where his anger stopped and grief began, they seemed to merge painfully through his soul, his entire being.**

**He cradled her in his arms for a minute longer than the necessity of the situation came back to him with merciless force. If he was to honor her final wish he would have to work fast. He retrieved his wife's wand and flourished his own, causing a stag to erupt from its tip. It was extremely hard to conjure the patronus, the grief of the scene still rang furiously inside him. He managed though. He gave a firm command to the slivery stag, "Viper, St Mary's church, in Amersham, see to Onseenko's body, sweep the area clean, removing all traces of magic," he finished, letting the patronus float gracefully through the air to deliver the message.**

**Harry rose, still holding Ginny's body firm. She was nearly weightless as he looked at her pale peaceful looking face. She could be sleeping he thought. **

**But she wasn't sleeping, she was dead. Dead by her own hand. Somehow in the madness and chaos of the unrelenting world she had lost herself. He thought about this, how could she, his friend and really so much more, the one who brought his heart back to life after the war, how could she let herself come to this? Harry didn't have the answer. He looked at her and thought, **_**there but for life's grace go I. **_**How different would he be if Hermione had not been able to return his love, would he have lived like Ginny, in bitter anger and resentment? Would he let it consume him until he like her resorted to such drastic measures. He liked to think he wouldn't, that he would have been stronger, but his heart and soul weren't as sure as his mind. **

**With Ginny still held firm Harry conjured a second patronus, this one intended for his wife, "Hermione, get to St. Mungos, Rose is supposed to be there, I will be along shortly, there's just a small matter I have to see to," he said hastily letting the second stag glide off.**

**He carried Ginny through the barrier she had placed and turned with her vanishing on the spot. He arrived at her small flat in South London a moment later. It was a small one bedroom, simple but still nice. He hastily opened the door and let himself in before he caught any eyes of passerby's.**

**Once inside he made his way to her bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and stood up scanning the room. It was neat and bright, with the posters from her bedroom at the burrow hung on the walls. He looked down, pondering how some things never change. Some things do change though. He looked at her bedside table and saw a photo in a small sliver frame. He picked it up and looked. He saw his own smiling face looking back up at him, along with Ginny. It was taken in front of Hogwart's during their final year, when they were still together. Flashes of tender memories peppered his thoughts. He once again cursed his wretched fate, that even through the love people felt for him could in itself be a cruel fate. A single tear landed softly on the frame he held. **

**While he wasn't in love with her he still had a spot deep in his heart in which Ginny occupied and she always would. He looked around and decided the best course of action. He waved his wand and made a large empty vial appear. He laid the empty container of ally boy by her bedside and looked at her one last time and turned vanishing into nothingness.**

**He appeared at St. Mungos a split second later. He rushed inside and grabbed the first healer he came across. **

"**My daughter, Rose Potter, please, is she here," he asked in haste, knowing this healer had the power to destroy him in his answer.**

"**Yes Mr. Potter, your wife is with her now, you can join her if you'd like, room 220," the elderly healer replied kindly.**

"**How is she, what's her condition?"**

"**Other than some disorientation due to sedation she's fine, no injuries, either mental or physical, she perfect," the healer replied merely.**

**Harry's soul breathed a tremendous sigh of relief as he thanked the healer and rushed to his daughter's room. Once there he just stopped at the door and let the scene that was now unfolding take him completely. His wife, son and daughter were all locked in a tender family embrace, all laughing and crying in equal measure. **

**A rush of pure love flooded Harry's heart, banishing some of the grief that was still ringing soundly through its depths. James was the first to notice his presence.**

"**Dad," he cried as he leapt off the bed, rushing to his father, throwing himself into his arms. He wrapped his son in a tight hug as Hermione smiled up at him, her eyes glistening with joyous tears.**

**Rose now heralded her father's appearance, "Daddy," she cried holding her arms up.**

**Harry rushed to her side and lowered himself into a gentle hug full of all the fatherly love and affection he had inside. He just held her, along with James as Hermione wrapped her arms around all of them, tears flowed down his cheeks, ones of tender joy mixed with painful regret.**

"**Daddy I missed you while I was asleep, please daddy I don't want to sleep that long again," rose pleaded, her arms still wrapped around Harry's neck.**

**Harry broke away slightly and smiled down at his daughters bright face, "No princess, you'll never have to sleep that long ever again, I promise, we missed you to, your mom and me, and James to, we all missed you so much," Harry said softly to his smiling child.**

**Rose threw her face back into her father's neck and slowly whispered in his ear, "I love you Daddy."**

"**I love you too princess, with all my heart," he replied as he caught Hermione's eyes, telling her with his that he shared the same for her, she silently returned it, not wanting to take the moment away from Rose, Harry raised his hand and took Hermione's firmly in his. This was what all was fought and sacrificed for, so this family could remain unbroken, whole and perfect in the morning sun.**

"**Is it over now," Hermione asked softly.**

**Harry let a piece of his souls pain paint his face, "yes my love, it's all over now," he answered still holding firm to his son, daughter and wife.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry worked silently, packing the last few remaining items in his home here at what was once his families home in Godric's Hallow. He had just sealed the final box when he heard a sharp knock at the front door. He walked to it, opening it to reveal the unmistakable figure of Kingsley Shacklebolt looking crestfallen.

"Hello Kingsley, came for another go have you, well you'll find my answer the same as the last ten times you tried to convince me, ands that's my decision is final, I can't do this anymore, I'm tried my friend, tried of fighting, of pain, grief and loss, I'm just tried, I need some peace in my life," Harry said through a very deep breath, letting the truth of the words shine through.

"I figured as much but I had to try, it's hard losing a man as good as you," Kingsley said slowly taking Harry's shoulder.

"Maybe so but I have faith in my choice of replacement, Viper, I mean Cross is a good man, he's more than up to the challenge," Harry said.

"I know, having studied under you I have no doubt of that, but still no one can fill your shoes completely," Kingsley said sounding thoroughly downcast at losing his best man.

"Well that may not be so true, not now anyways, I don't know how good I'd be now anyway, my hearts just not in it anymore, and its better to leave before you burnout," Harry responded.

Kingsley nodded, "Arthur was glad you postponed your departure until after the funerals," Kingsley said, speaking to the joint funerals for Ron and Ginny held just yesterday. The memory of the event caused Harry's jaw muscle to tighten slightly.

They were lovely services, held at the burrow, all of the Auror department and half the ministry were in attendance to give them a proper send off. Harry remembered painfully when he had been informed by George that it was Molly, who had become worried from her absence during the families grieving for Ron, who had found the lifeless body of Ginny in her apartment. George had informed him that a bottle of ally boy had been found, and it was concluded that she succumbed to an accidentally overdose.

This shocked her family who had already endured one tragic loss. Though they never thought Ginny to be an addict they had to admit she had been somewhat withdrawn from them in recent years, and her drug use was attributed to the lingering pain she had lived with due to her injury. That didn't ease the pain of her loss though.

Harry was the only one who knew the truth, and true to her final wish he would never reveal it to anyone. He thought this better for the Weasleys to deal with than knowing the truth behind Ginny's death.

Harry sat with Hermione as the funerals progressed. He and his team all served with Ron's brothers as pall bearers, securely guiding Ron to his final resting place at the cemetery in Ottery St. Catchpole. Though all the Wealsyes, Molly included tried to insist it wasn't his fault he still couldn't stifle the guilt he still carried. He would always have to carry it, he thought, it was his lot, and he had to live with it.

He had made up his mind once he saw his family gathered at Roses bedside that he could no longer be an Auror, he couldn't subject his family to that kind of danger.

So he took a job offered long ago, to teach dark arts defense at the Salem institute of Witchcraft in The United States of America. He was pleased when Hermione heartily agreed that it was best for not only him, but the whole family if they left this place and struck out for a new life. Leaving behind all these painful memories.

Really all they had here now were stark reminders of all they had lost. Harry couldn't stomach the idea of living here day to day, looking into the eyes of the people who've lost those they love under his watch. He needed to get away if he would have any chance of living in peace.

He had said all of his goodbyes, and while there were many a protest, and the shedding of a tear or two he made them all understand that this was what he and his family needed for true happiness, after that the protests ceased.

James was overjoyed though when his father had consented his return to Hogwart's, it for James, like Harry before him had come to feel like a home. Hermione had returned him there herself before she took Rose after the funeral to begin setting up a new home given to them by the American Wizarding council in Salem, Massachusetts.

Harry had been working all day, sending along all their belongings and was now finally finished. He turned to the still waiting Kingsley, "Well my old friend I guess this is it," Kingsley said as Harry magically sent the last box to his waiting wife.

"Well its not really goodbye, not forever at least, my son is still going to Hogwart's and no matter what happens I'll always have the blood of an English Wizard running through these veins, no my friend its not an eternal farewell, will I ever come back to stay to that I cannot say, but you've not seen the last of me that I can promise. But for now I'm looking forward to settling into a nice quiet life with my family. So until we meet again may life treat you better," _than it has me, _Harry said the last part in his head, extending his hand shaking Kingsley firmly, who pulled him into a warm embrace.

They broke apart and Harry took his cloak from the hook, gave the empty house one last look and clasped it to his neck, before he turned and vanished. Leaving all the pain, loss and bad memories behind and hopefully finding the peace he's earned.

The End.

_Author's Note: Ok my friends here it is, it's a bit shorter than I intended but it couldn't be helped, I'm moving out of state and I have a lot to attend to, I will be posting new stories just as soon as I get settled until then I hope you enjoyed this, if so please review and let me know, and may life always treat you all very well._


End file.
